Kirsikka
by OctoReader
Summary: Kirsikka's an odd one. After a horrible accident in her first game of turf, she disfigured her eye and can't transform into a squid! She has never played turf war since and leads a boring and isolated life at her family's cafe every day. However, one day everything changes. Characters, picture, and setting are loosley set in the fancomic Cafe Cardamari . Credits to TamarinFrog.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, it's Octoreader. This is a new fic I'm working on but there are some important things to know before you actually start reading this. **

**This fanfic is set in the fan comic Cafe Cardamari and most of the characters are from that comic. That said you don't really need to read it to enjoy and understand this story but it's actually the best Splatoon fancomics in my opinion so I recommend checking it out though. All credit goes to Tamarinfrog for most of the characters (including the main one) and the setting. **

**Anyways, updates may be a bit shotty because I'm working on two fics at once and my chapters are a little short but I think short chapters encourage me to write more and people seem to appreciate shorter intervals between updates. **

**Now please enjoy my story. I really appreciate all reviews! They keep me going!**

The sun shined brightly through the windows.

I hate waking up early.

I tossed and turned in the covers, trying to delay the inevitable.

"Little sis," said a gentle voice as she rubbed my shoulders, "The cafe isn't going to open up itself. You have to wake up."

I looked up groggily to my big sister, Vadelma, who was already dressed in her straw brim hat.

"Ugh, alright." I said groggily as I quite literally flopped out of bed.

"Good girl!" said Vadelma cheerfully as she exited my room, "Breakfast is available downstairs."

After she left, I yawned and got up. I looked around my room. The same as always. A nice little pink dresser, a mirror, some old tea sets, and my closet. It was nice and neat, unlike Vadelma's which is covered in turf war weapons and posters.

I went over to my mirror and got dressed. Yep, I was still my short usual self. My name Kirsikka and I'm already fifteen but I've yet to hit my growth spurt. Vadelma, who's 6.3 mind you, always teases me about it. I slipped on my wide brimmed hat and got into my skirt and tie. I then swung open my closet. Also unlike my sister, my closet didn't have much in it except some basic clothing. I don't need to fill my closet to the brim with turf weapons like all the other inklings because I don't play turf.

Yes, I know I must seem very weird. An inkling who doesn't play turf. I know.

I got out my eyepatch hanging up in my closet door and slipped it on over my damaged left eye.

This is why I don't play turf. My left eye got disfigured to the point where I can't really see out of it. It's a bit gross so I just wear this eyepatch.

Well I guess you can say I played turf _once_ but it didn't end well. I remember being so excited to play turf when my sister told me I was old enough. I had always wanted to do it.

"_It will be fun!" she said. _

Well it didn't end well. I was turfing enemy territory for the very first time I was ambushed. The combat gave me a rush of adrenaline as I fought to gain some ground. In those moments I really could see why our race enjoyed turf war so much. I loved the colors. I loved the sound. I loved my heart pounding.

Well, to be brief, there was some sort of malfunction with a splat bomb. Apparently, the regulators never checked it properly but the bomb had too much of an extra kick to it.

All I remember was a pyramid shaped object hurtling toward my face and then blackness.

I never really recall much more beyond that but the splat bomb exploded right in my face and I respawned as a bloody mess. The match stopped, my sister called my parents and I was rushed to the hospital.

There was a lot of drama at that time but luckily I was patched up by some doctors. I am for the most part fine with the exception of my left eye. I looked at my face in the mirror, I was still a cheeky little girl with a pretty face so all in all the accident didn't really have any permanent impacts.

I've never played turf since the accident. I guess you could so I was...traumatized I think? I mean I don't like to use that word because it makes me think of all those bleary eyed inklings in the history books I read. Those who came back from the Great Turf War and couldn't get it out of their heads. It's not like I...wake up in a cold sweat each night because of it, I just really don't ever want to go back and play turf. Part of me wishes I could sometimes but I really can't.

Like I actually can't. I couldn't go even if I could muster up the will to do it. All inklings need to be able to transform at will from their squid form to their humanoid form if they wish to do turf war. It's all safety and whatnot. Unfortunately, since the accident, I never could change into a squid. I can try but it just ends up being really painful. Sometimes when I really push it and persist, I end up getting really lightheaded and feel dizzy,

What a strange inkling I must be! I don't play turf and I can't even change into a squid!

I hurried downstairs to my breakfast. My sister was already eating.

"Hello Kirsikka," said my mom as she poured me a bit of Squid O's in my cereal, "You slept well?"

I looked at at my mom. She was a rather chubby inkling women who made the best food I had ever tasted. She outdid everyone I knew at cooking...or anyone else for that matter! Like I said, our family owns a cafe. My mom's the head chef. Consequently, we're none to have some of the best food in all of Inkopolis! Second to Crusty Sean!

"Yes mom." I said as I chugged some orange juice.

"That's good," said my father as he read a newspaper. He was a pale and spindly man, the opposite of my mom. His eyes always seemed to twitch nervously between his glasses when he seemed to come under stress, "I hope you're ready soon because we leave in five minutes." he added/.

I immediately looked down and realized I had not even finished half my food. I had to choke it all down before rushing out the door. Oh the irony! For a family that runs a cafe, we seem to have so little time to enjoy our breakfast!

Oh yes, I have not even told you my last name! I'm Kirsikka Lappi and my family is is just known as the Lappi's.

Anyways, us Lappi's get right to work opening the Cafe before almost all of the inklings in Inkopolis are even up. It seems strange to do this but our cafe, known as Cafe Cardamari, is also quite popular with the other races of Inkopolis, all of whom get up much earlier than us inklings.

The day always begins with my sister playfully teasing me at how groggy I am.

"Kirsikka, I would have given you some coffee if you already weren't so short!" she would always say.

My sister and father would then set the tables and get ready to serve food while my mom would take the kitchen.

I'm always stationed at the front desk which is funny because I'm awful with people. I guess I'm shy. I don't have any friends and conversations just make me feel so awkward. However, Vadelma has insisted that I continue to man the desk.

"Sis you're going to lack _sisu _(Finnish for guts) if you don't get out there and face your fear!" she would argue.

My sister is very protective. She always seemed like an older sibling to all her friends, especially her turf war team.

After working her shift early in the morning, her team would always arrive at the cafe. They would eat breakfast together and leave. Their team actually won the last turf war championship and her team captain allowed her to proudly display it in the cafe.

After eating breakfast, Vadelma would leave me in charge of waitressing and the desk (which basically means I'm running the entire cafe) and leave to play turf. She's not being mean or anything as hard as it is to run a cafe by yourself. She always works extra hours when she comes back in the evening to make up for it but not before she blabs on and on about what her team did for the day.

Often, another turf team would come into the cafe and my sister would greet them instead of me. The team's around here are very tight and despite all the rivalries everyone seems to know each other. Cafe Cardamari was every team's meeting spot. It wasn't unusual for teams to get together and chat before heading off.

My sister's team always comes to our cafe and gives us a lot of business yet I haven't gotten to know them well at all. Why would I? I don't play turf. I don't know a splattershot from a roller. There would be nothing for me to discuss with them. Yet, I would sometimes envy my sister and all those other squids. They always seemed so...so...so _happy_. Always laughing, smiling, and eagerly awaiting their next match.

Vadelma got to go out and play every day and got payed doing it. I had nowhere else to go and just stayed at the cafe all day. I'm content with conversing with my sister and as much as I don't like socializing I get a bit lonely sometimes. All the inklings are obsessed with turf so it's hard to find a common interest. Part of me feels like I'm missing out on something. I never knew what it's like to be part of a team and I never will. My life is routine, which is comfortable but also isolated and boring.

Vadelma had to leave unusually early this morning, leaving me again with the dreaded task of manning the desk and waitressing.

"See you later Kirsikka!" said my sister as she waved goodbye with her team.

"Bye!" I said.

I put my head on my desk and stowed myself for a busy day.

Little did I know that that day, everything would change...

**Okay so that's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think in a review! **

**Fight for all Fiction **

**-Octoreader**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's my second chapter! Hope you enjoy! **

**Kirsikka's P.O.V: **

So the work day started out like any other. I directed some jellyfish to their seats, handed out menus, and tried to nab a few hours of extra sleep between shifts.

"Break's over!" said my mom as usual as she shook me awake, "Sorry Kirsikka! Thank's for picking up the slack for your sister!"

So I woke up and continued with my work. Sometimes they're were days like this when it was really boring. I would be so busy I would not be able to retreat into my thoughts and daydream, my favorite past time. Considering, I never really hang out with anyone, I find daydreaming as an actually decent way to enjoy myself. My mind can create anything, see anything, and hear anything I want to hear. All I need to do is use my imagination. I guess that sounds a bit cliched but when I'm just sitting at home there's not much else to do. I mean Vadelma and I go out to do stuff occasionally but we don't really share all the same interests.

I was just seating some inklings as when I saw a large group of inklings come through the door.

It was team Petal Splash.

Maybe this day wouldn't be so boring after all.

Okay, so besides daydreaming my other favorite past time at work is to watch team Petal Splash. Not because they are particularly interesting but because they have one squid who I have a crush on.

It's a bit silly because I've never said a word to him because I'm too shy but he's kind of funny to watch. His name is Sorrel and he stick's out like a sore thumb on team Petal Splash. Not in a bad way, but in an entertaining way. Team Petal Splash is known to be a very expressive team that tends to joke around a lot. They're supposedly really good though.

The problem is is that Sorrel is always serious. He always seems to put on this grim demeanor and you can probably see how it would frustrate him when his team is fooling around. On top of that, the entire team is way better than him which is kind of ironic although they were very nice to take him under his wing. He joined only very recently.

In short, watching Sorrel deal with his team day to day is hilarious not to mention a bit...cute?

Well unfortunately, I had to take over Vadelma's usual task of greeting the turf war teams today.

"H-Hello," I said nervously as I greeted the captain of the team, "May I give you a seat?"

The captain, an inkling that always had a thick Brazilian accent, responded, "Ish so nice te be welcomed! Where's Vadelma?"

"S-She's doing turf war with her team." I said, "Do you need her?"

"Nah, ish all good little girl," said the captain as his team sat down, "Thank you."

As they sat down I got a good look at Sorrel. He always wore a floppy fishing hat that always looked like it was going to fall off. He had on his relatively bored neutral expression as he usually did. When the team sat down, I noticed something…

They were missing a member.

The captain with the accent was there, Sorrel was there, and this other girl who always wore a beanie was there but there was someone missing. That was unusual. Perhaps it was coincidence. I got back to work.

As I worked and served mom's hot steaming platters, I eagerly awaited team Petal Splash to start horsing around so I could watch Sorrel comically protest at his team's jokes to no avail and huff to continue with his food.

Yet the team did not make even one wise crack. In fact the entire's teams cheerful and hyper demeanor that was usually on display at the cafe was gone. No teasing from the captain, no wise cracks, no jokes. Just...nothing. Even Sorrel seemed a bit more negative than usual.

Did it have something to do with their missing team member?

I was thinking about getting the nerve to ask but the team left almost just as soon as they came without as much saying a word (besides asking for the check of course) I was so confused. I decided to brush it off and return to my work.

Eventually as the day went on, Vadelma came back and mom dismissed me.

"Just be back home by sundown." added my mom.

"I will!" I yelled as I sped out the door.

I walked down the colorful streets of Inkopolis. The sun was shining and they're was a wonderful breeze in the air. All in all it was a nice day. Now you may be wondering what I do in my free time considering I don't play turf. Well to be honest not much...

But I do like to collect tea sets! Being part of a family that has its own cafe I have learned to adore tea sets. I got my first one when I was five and since then I would save up money every month to spend on teacups. It's a bit pricey but I had saved up enough money today to buy something. I only was able to do so maybe once in a while so today was actually kind of special.

I skipped down the streets to the local shop for kitchen stuff, entered, and came out with a lovely antique cup with pink petals. It had took a while to decide what to get but it was worth it. I decided to go back home at this point. I had worked my shift so there really wasn't anything else to do. May as well just put this thing on my dresser.

However, as I was walking back, I saw a familiar inkling.

Sorrel. I recognize that fishing hat anywhere.

Yet he was not with his team which was unusual. He was handing out fliers to nearby inklings while standing in the middle of the street. I couldn't see what the fliers said but I was curious so I moved a bit closer.

To my shock, Sorrel raised an eyebrow when his eyes caught mine and he walked over.

Oh cod, Sorrel is walking over to me! I've never said a word to him! What did he want? Please let their be a distraction! Anything!

Unfortunately, Sorrel had already gotten over to me.

"Hello," he said blandly, "You''re Vadelma's sister right?"

Despite the fact that Sorrel seemed completely disinterested and bored, I was blushing furiously.

"U-Uh yes!" I responded, "I sure am!"

"Great." said Sorrel as he yawned, "I guess your a good candidate then if your as any good as your sister."

Sorrel than absentmindedly handed me a flier. On it I saw the words, "Team Petal Splash Application."

Oh no! Sorrel probably never heard about my accident! Team Petal Splash was only formed recently. In other words, everyone on that team is pretty new here.

I tried to not be rude and politely declined, "I'm sorry," I said trying not to mention why, "But I'm pretty busy."

"All right," said Sorrel. "It's a shame though. Our fourth member broke their leg and now we could get kicked out of the circuit."

"S-Sorry about that," I said trying to just get out of here, "I-I've gotta go. Bye"

I left without saying another word. I wasn't really comfortable talking to Sorrel. It felt awkward, especially considering he was oblivious to the accident. At least I solved the mystery of why team Petal Splash needed a new member.

I continued my walk down the street. I continued to peek into my bag to look at the teacup. I intended to put on my cabinet as soon as I got home.

"Hey pirate girl!" screamed a familiar voice.

Oh cod not here.

"Hey pirate girl!" screamed the voice again which I could see was coming from a pink squid who I recognized immediately as Sonia. She was flanked by a bunch of other inklings. Some I could recognize from school.

Sonia was basically the most loved inkling in school but the most hated by me. You see, I'm a pretty good student at school. Not a lot of inklings stay in school or take it seriously considering you can make a decent living off of turf war. Yet you still have to go to go until your about 18. I _have _to take school seriously because I don't plan on becoming a turf athlete. Consequently, the teachers love me and I get a lot of awards.

I guess a lot of people get envious over my good grades and attention, especially considering I don't even turf which makes me pretty low in the social ecosystem at school. I'm basically the "unfresh" kid.

I don't mind. Really, I don't. I just don't interact with most kids and get on with my day. I mean, what's so bad at having low social status if you're not even social?

Anyways, if there was one inkling who was hard to avoid, it was Sonia. She was a popular inkling with long bright pink tentacles. She was said to be part of a considerably popular turf war team. She never actually was an active bully until recently. One day, she called me, "pirate girl" as a nickname because of my eye patch. I mistook it for just an affectionate nickname at first but eventually after being called "pirate girl" on multiple occasions, I decided I had had enough and politely asked her to stop. Looking back if I had ignored it she probably would have, but telling her it bothered me gave her all the incentive she needed. She's never called me by my real name since.

Well seeing Sonia and her friend group was the very last thing I needed to deal with today. I decided to keep walking like I usually do.

"Hey pirate girl," catcalled Sonia, "What are you doing talking to Sorrel?"

I continued to ignore her but surprisingly Sonia and her friend group simply just walked over to me, blocking my way. This was unusual. I began to panic a little. I looked around me. I was in the back roads of Inkopolis and there was no one in sight.

"C-Can I help you?" I asked meekly.

"Yeah," said Sonia as she got up in my face with an agressive expression, "You can tell me what you were doing with Sorrel."

I looked at Sonia. This was beyond teasing at this point. She looked legitimately angry at me for some reason. This girl literally a foot taller than taller than me yet I somehow felt even smaller surrounding by her and about a half a dozen inklings.

"I-I was just talking with him," I responded nervously, "He was just offering me to join his turf team."

"And you think you could actually turf with the likes of him!?" she laughed. The other inklings around her laughed as well.

"N-No," I replied, "We were just talking."

"Good." replied Sonia.

"Can I leave?" I said.

"No," said Sonia, "I think I need to reiterate something to you."

Suddenly Sonia grabbed me by the scruff and shoved me against a nearby wall. I panicked and tried to scream but Sonia just covered my mouth with her free hand. Sonia _never _got physical with me. I didn't what was going to happen to me. Sonia was grabbing so hard that my neck started to hurt.

"Listen here," she whispered ominously, "I don't care what your parents or teachers say to you. The fact that you were talking to Sorrel shows you need to be reminded that you don't turf. Plain and simple, because of that you can't lick Sorrel's or my boots."

Sonia continued, "Personally, I don't know why your family puts up with an inkling who doesn't turf. Your a disgrace so I better not see you talking to Sorrel like your an equal again. Got that?"

The words really broke my heart. I could see that there was no more twisted glee from bullying me in her eyes. All there was was disgust. Sheer disgust. In her eyes, an inkling who didn't turf was not an inkling at all.

Maybe she was right? I couldn't even buy my own clothes in the plaza. I was never "fresh" enough. Vadelma or my family had to. I mean, there were a couple shops that weren't so discriminatory but they never had any clothes I needed or wanted. I'm such a dead weight sometimes. My sister's always has friends and seems to be liked by everyone.

Sonia then let me go but not before grabbing my bag with the tea cup in it. Despite the fact that I was bit dazed, I immediately charged over to her trying to get it back.

"No!", I yelled, "You can't take that, that's my_!"

I felt a sharp pain as Sonia unleashed a powerful blow to my jaw. I was reeling as my head throbbed. I could even taste a bit of blood in my mouth. Sonia had never gone this far with me. She never got like this. It was usually just limited to teasing but this was a whole other level.

"Fine you jerk!" yelled Sonia, "Have it back!"

She slammed it on the ground and I heard the dreaded sound of tableware shattering.

"Get lost!" said Sonia as she walked away with her friends, "Remember your place pirate girl!"

As soon as they were gone I collapsed over my teacup and looked in the bag. It was in pieces. All that money saved up for nothing. The one time I socialize with someone other than my family. The one time I have the guts to actually speak to someone, this happens. All because I don't play turf war.

I wish the accident never happened! I wish I never had to wear this eye patch because my face looks gross! I wish I could actually buy my own clothes! I wish I was fresh! I wish I could play turf!

I broke down. I don't want to continue you like this. I want to have friends! I want to be normal! If only I could play turf! Then I would be normal!

Play. Turf.

Wait. Sorrel was offering a spot on his team and team Petal Splash didn't know about my condition…

Maybe I could fake it. The safety test to turn into a squid is basically a joke as it really doesn't help you be any safer (I should know) and it's administered regularly. Do I really need to turn into a squid to do turf war? I mean I don't even need to turn into a squid to get back to the spawn point. The spawn point does it for you (Vadelma splatted me after Turf as a prank once) I could probably fake it for a week or two.

A few weeks. A few weeks to be like everyone else.

I was desperate. Even if I could be normal for just a few weeks that would be the best thing in the world. I was so upset, I didn't really care about what would happen if I got caught.

I wiped my tears dusted myself off and went back to where Sorrel was handing out fliers.

"Hey Sorrel!" I said as cheerfully as possible without sounding weird, "May I sign up?"

Sorrel looked at me surprised at my almost opposite demeanor to what he saw from me at our first meeting a few minutes ago.

"Sure." he said as he handed me a form.

I took out a pen and signed it out right there before I got cold feet.

"Uh…" said Sorrel confused, "You sure are...prepared."

I was breathing heavily. I had signed it. It was done. It may not have been the best idea but it was done and over with.

"Uh…" I said as I was trying not to be awkward, "Bye!"

"Bye…" said Sorrel with a hint of suspicion.

I walked home, nervous yet optimistic.

I will be normal. Even if it's for a few weeks.

Hopefully I can fake it until then...

**So Sorrel decides to join a turf team! Will it work and what will happen if she is discovered? Will Sonia be a regular inkling or is she destined to live in the shadow of her sister? So many questions! Please review! Helps me continue my work. Also check out my much longer and more developed fic Fresh Out of Octo Canyon if your interested in what I'm up to! Stay fresh! **

**Fight for All Fiction **


End file.
